Rock Star Daddy
by ForTheLoveOfDarren
Summary: One night with Nick Jonas changes Laura's life forever. What does her life have in store for her?


It's been a year since I've seen Nick Jonas. I can remember that day as clearly as yesterday. It was the night before he went on tour with his band, his brothers. We talked and decided that we wanted a special memory to last us until we could be together again. He told me how much he loved me and that he wanted to show me just how much. I wondered about his promise to God and he said that he's in love and found the perfect woman. He found no need to wait any longer. Nick then pulled his purity ring from his finger and slipped it onto my left hand. It was the night that we made love for the first and only time.

I never heard from him again.

Nick didn't know it, but nine months later, I gave birth to our beautiful daughter Emma Marie Jonas. She's now three months old and growing by the day. Unfortunately I'm raising her by myself. I'm trying to do the best I can, but Emma needs a father. Plus it's not like 18 year old guys want to date a girl that has a daughter.

I no longer wear Nick's ring on my finger. Instead it's on a chain around my neck. I plan on giving it to Emma when she's older. She deserves to have one thing of her father besides her beautiful brown curls.

Suddenly there was a loud wail coming from down the hall. That was my cue that Emma was awake and hungry. I went into the nursery and walked over to my precious daughter, my life, my everything. I picked her up out of the crib, trying my best to soothe her with words. I figured she'd need to be changed, so I took her and laid her down on the changing table to change her diaper. She was such a sweet baby; I was able to get it done in record time.

"Okay angel, are you ready to eat now?" I said to my little girl even though I knew she couldn't answer. But hey, when your three month old daughter is the only other person with you in the house you have to talk to someone. I grabbed the bottle that was on the table and walked over to the couch. She took the bottle as if she hadn't eaten her whole life. "Yup, you sure were hungry weren't you Ems?" I laughed. She was about halfway through her bottle when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is because mommy wasn't expecting anyone. Let's go get the door and then we'll finish dinner, okay?" I walked to the door, opened it and I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"N...N…Nick?" I stumbled.

"Hi Laura, it's been awhile," Nick said, calm as can be. "Cute baby."

"Um…thanks. Yeah, it's been awhile, a year actually. Uh…why don't you come in? I need to finish feeding Emma real fast."

"Okay, thanks. And go right ahead; don't want the little one going hungry." He laughed. Man, I miss that laugh; it always made me want to melt. I went back and resumed my position on the couch and gave Emma back her bottle. Nick and I sat in silence until Emma was done. Now she needed to be burped. I started to pat her on the back and she let out a really loud burp. Nick and I busted out laughing.

"Wow, she has some power in that one," he said, still chuckling.

"She doesn't usually burp that loud actually."

"So, whose baby is that? A friend's or something?"

"Um…hold on, I'm going to go put her in her crib really quick." I didn't wait for an answer; I booked it out of the living room as fast as I could. I started mumbling to Emma as I got her settled, "Sweetie I think I'm freaking out. I didn't know your daddy was going to show up. I guess I better go explain things to him, huh? I love you angel." I kissed her on her head and then went back to a waiting Nick.

"Sorry about that," I said as I entered the room.

"It's no problem, so whose is she?"

"Actually Nick… she's mine."

"Yours? So you're married?"

"Okay, let me correct that. She's ours."

"WHAT? You can't be serious," he said as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes Nick, I'm serious. She's 100% ours. I gave birth 9 months after we had SEX. Or don't you remember?"

"Yes I remember, of course I remember," he replied as he slumped back down into the chair he was sitting in. "But why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me?"

"Probably because you left and I never heard from you again."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah? That's all you can say? Look Nick, I'm not doing this with you, I think you should leave."

"No, no, please, I can't leave. I just found out I have a little girl. A very beautiful little girl. I feel like I've missed so much. I know why you didn't tell me, and I completely understand that. I just don't want to miss anymore, please?"

"Okay, in that case, you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you. So, what's her name? I mean like her whole name?"

"Emma Marie Jonas. Her birthday is March 26th and she's perfectly healthy. Plus, she has her daddy's beautiful brown curls."

"Wow. Now that I think about it, yeah I realize she does have my hair. Poor kid."

"No…I love her curls…and yours too." Nick's head snapped up at that. A giant smile began to stretch across his face. Slowly, but surely, he started to walk over to me.

"Laura…I've missed you every day that I was gone. I'm so sorry I didn't get a hold of you; life on the road was just so busy and hectic. Half the time I didn't know what city I was in. I'm so very sorry. But you should know there was never a day that went by that I stopped loving you."

"Oh Nick, I love you too. And I thought about you every day. I even talk about you to Emma even though she has no clue what I'm saying. I even planned to give her your promise ring when she got old enough so that way she'd have something of her daddy."

"Well, I'm here now. Will I do?"

"You'll do just fine. Now, do you want to go see your daughter?"

"Absolutely." He interlaced his fingers with mine as we walked to the nursery. When he looked down at Emma lying in her crib, I could see his eyes well up with tears and fatherly pride. He took his other and ran his finger down her cheek. "She's absolutely beautiful. Just like her mother. She's lucky to have a wonderful mom like you," he said looking back up at me.

"And she's lucky to have an amazing rock star dad like you."


End file.
